Dragon City Wiki:Contributions
This guide is meant to help people looking for a way to help around the wiki by editing. There is a difference between a quality edit, a bad edit made in good faith, and a malignant bad edit. Let's look at them separately: *'Quality Edit:' An edit made to improve the encyclopedic value of a page. It adds information that helps players figure out the game or learn about its history. Those are the important edits this wiki needs the most and will be explained in detail on this page. *'Good Faith Edit:' An edit made by someone with the intention of helping the wiki but somehow not being quite par with the purpose of wiki pages or simply not made in the correct place. While no negative consequences would ever befall someone for making this sort of edit, they are nevertheless undesirable and should be avoided by carefully learning what a quality edit is about. *'Trivial Edit:' An edit made which has little or no impact on the encyclopedic value of a page. Examples are screenshots of your favourite dragon. While we all enjoy looking at pictures, there is limited value in these. *'Malignant Edit:' Or a "Bad Edit", this is trolling, spamming, adding false information to pages, creating pages about false information or things unrelated to Dragon City (pages, not blogs). While there should still be some correlation to Dragon City, these are judged far more leniently). Bad Edits are to be deleted right away and the perpetrator is subject to a warning or even a block. New Page The creation of a new page is considered a quality edit when a page is needed. New Dragons or Minigames are the best examples of this, but sometimes some general classification or rules explanation requires a new page, as well. Good examples of this would be the Eggs page or the Stadium page. Anything unrelated to the direct content of the game on the other hand should be made a blog. Reverting Vandalism or Bad Edits While Rollbacks have a quick button to undo these, ANYONE can undo vandalism and bad edits. The process is really simple: #Press the arrow next to the Edit button at the upper left top of a page and select history. #Look at the Edits history and identify all the Bad Edits. Press (undo) at the end of the line on the oldest Bad Edit to revert to what the page was like before the bad edit. PS: If you wish to practice this, do not do it on a page. Use your profile page, a blog you made or create a Sandbox. Page edits for the fun of it shall be considered Malignant Edits. Encyclopedic Edit An Encyclopedic Edit is the most obvious one. The amount of a dragon earns, its elements, the price of a dragon in the store, etc... Anything that pertains directly to the game's content. Dragon City is a game of relatively little content and this type of edit is rarely needed except when new content is released or an error has been made on any of the articles. Coding Probably the most complicated and "risky" edit to make for new users. Coding is a way to edit that can change the face of a wiki, or simply add a little something that really helps. Before changing the coding on a page, ALWAYS consult an admin first. Big changes are to be discussed by the community and will require Forum discussion while small task can be implemented right away, but always make sure to check with someone who knows what's happening around first. Some basic coding help can be found on the following blogs: *''Currently none up-to-date'' Pictures Adding pictures to pages can be a good way to improve its quality but again, one has to be careful about the quality of the picture. Do not replace your existing rendered picture with another one unless the quality of the new one clearly shows an improvement. Do not replace another user's picture. Trivial Edit Trivial Edits are not explicitly forbidden, but too many Trivial Edits add clutter and may make it more difficult to find useful information. As such, although the Admins will ignore Trivial Edits and although the system will reward Trivial Edits with points toward Badges, the volume of Trivial Edits should be kept at low levels.